


Bleached Hair

by stabmebeforeyoukissme



Series: Before Now [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glitter, Multi, Other, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabmebeforeyoukissme/pseuds/stabmebeforeyoukissme
Summary: Garcia





	Bleached Hair

Moving into her new apartment was hard. She had none of her stuff from Shane's chaotic place and she wasn't forced to play cards only to let him win. It was a culture shock if she was honest.

But nevertheless, on Monday she'd be going into her first day at Quantico and would need somewhere to come home to. As a result she drove recklessly to a small furniture warehouse and picked out a small table, desk, bed, and couch. Then she went to several crafts, fashionable clothes and decoration stores and voluntarily decided that she'd never own another bland item. 

She would forever argue she hadn't dumped glitter on her office desk and bought multiple plushies and sparkle pens on her first day as an FBI Techie she. And she'd never forget when SSA Hotchner had invited her out to lunch after looking so taken aback by her office before flattering her by presenting her the nicest smile she'd ever seen while asking about her newly bleached hair.

She was happy and could restart, even if she had to buy every jar of glitter to help herself, she would.


End file.
